Secrets of the stars
by WolfFall
Summary: Hey this is my first attempt at a mini story, and I am hoping to make this into a regular story, but I’m a pretty busy person that has been obsessed with the warrior cats series since I was a 9. Anyway I WILL NOT accept any requests of kitxwarrior or kitxkit, I feel like that is molestion. However I am willing to do apprentice x apprentice and apprentice x warriors. I will not do
1. Note to all

Hey this is my first attempt at a mini story, and I am hoping to make this into a regular story, but I'm a pretty busy person that has been obsessed with the warrior cats series since I was a 9.

Anyway I WILL NOT accept any requests of kitxwarrior or kitxkit, I feel like that is molestion. However I am willing to do apprentice x apprentice and apprentice x warriors. I will not do any thing gay. I don't plan on doing random, thought up cats, but if this story gets support and I run out of ideas (which, let's be honest I'm a creative person and will accept requests and give a shout to the author.) but I will try to make content that isn't imitating other chapters/stories. If you have questions, criticism, or ideas, please leave a Comment, but please, remember that this is my first story. I will try an make chapters long with multiple 'rounds' and not teasing any readers. Before you click the next chapter this is a PORN FANFICTION.


	2. Lionblaze X Cinderheart

Lionblaze X Cinderheart

Lionblaze padded out of the stone hollow to meet Cinderheart. Brambleclaw had told him earlier that she was waiting for him by the old two leg nest. When he arrived there, something dropped squarely on his shoulders. Thrusting of with his back legs while balancing on his front paws, he flipped Cinderheart onto her back and turned so he was hovering over her. "You can let me up now Lionblaze." He didn't budge "I think that you should be taught a lesson." "What do you mea-" She was cut short as he thrust an half erect cock down here throat. Lionblaze's member grew to full size in her throat. As Lionblaze kept pushing down, Cinderheart began to cough and sputter. Luckily for her, Lionblaze was completely buried in her throat, and he growled in pleasure. Then he set up a relentless pace giving her only a second or two of breath each time. Cinderheart began to cry in pain, as he was choking her out, so he slowed up just a little bit giving her time to breathe. As Lionblaze was thrusting, he had an idea, he took his tale and hives it into Cinderhearts hot and wet core. Cinderhearts grunts of pain turned to moans of pleasure as he helped her get off. However, Cinderheart was still grunting in pain, because of Lionblaze's enormous member. Soon he felt Cinderhearts core quivering, as she was reaching her orgasm. Lionblaze quickened his pace so he could reach his as well. Cinderheart could feel his Cock thicken as he was seconds away from dumping his load Down her throat. Cinderheart crying from pain and moaning in pleasure reached her release before Lionblaze. Lionblaze felt her cum spray agansit his tail. Getting even more turned on by this, he released his load deep in her thoat. Cinderheart yowled in pain as, as he had his cock deeply embedded in her throat, locked there for a long moment. Lionblaze got of Cinderheart, as soon he did she got to her feet and staggered into the woods again. Lionblaze heard her throwing up and went to check on her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "NO! You really hurt my throat and I'm throwing up! How could I be fine!" Cinderheart raced through the forest and got back to camp. Before she went through the barrier, she cleaned all the cum off her and pushed through the bracken. Sandstorm saw Cinderheart crying and went to confront her. "Come with me." Ordered Sandstorm. "What happened" Firestar asked as Cinderheart walked into Firestars den. Rapidly explaining, the warriors sat in silence, listening to her story. "Cinderheart, tomorrow I want you to meet me and Sandstorm isn't the trading hollow. Now go get some honey from Jayfeather and get some sleep, you look dead on your paws." Cinderheart padded out of his den, as she was told to do.


	3. Sandstorm X Cinderheart X Firestar

Cinderheart X Firestar X Sandstorm

 **Sorry for the delay, I thought I had uploaded ch 1(below) and two, but seeing as I am new to this I had to rewrite ch1 and figure out the upload snaffu. Please forgive me, I already have Ch 2 and 3 finished so tommorow at 12:00 pm central time, I will upload ch 2 and the next day ch 3 at the same time. Enjoy!**

At midnight the next day, Cinderheart raced out of the stone hollow to go meet Firestar and Sandstorm at the training hollow just like she was told. When Cinderheart got there, she saw Firestar leaning against a tree, while Sandstorm deep throated his member. Cinderheart watched for a second, but accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it. As soon as she broke it Sandstorm quickly looked up, giving Cinderheart a full view of his enormous member. "We know your there Cinderheart, we meant for you to see this, so come on over." Called Firestar. Sandstorm resumed deep throating his member. Cinderheart ran towards the two warriors feeling embarrassed. As she got there Sandstorm got off his cock and beckoned Cinderheart to come closer. "Come her and suck on his cock." Cinderheart approached Firestar and wrapped her lips around his cock. As she did this he flipped Cinderheart on her back. "Relax your throat as he pushes in, or it will hurt more than it should." Warned Sandstorm. Firestar slowly pushed all the way down her thoat until his cock was completely buried down her throat. Cinderheart's throat didn't hurt nearly as much as she relaxed her throat. "Goodjob Cinderheart, you learn quickly," Purred Sandstorm "Firestar, finish on her face." Firestar quickened his pace and just as he was about to dump his load in her throat, he pulled out and finished on her face, completely covering her face in the creamy liquid. "Lick it off, it tastes good." Purred Sandstorm. Cinderheart stuck out her tounge and licked the juices of her jaws but couldn't get the rest of her face. Sandstorm leaned forward and licked the rest of her face, leaving Cinderhearts fur matted and sticky. Firestar picked Cinderheart up turned her around so she was on her paws, Firestar mounted her and positioned his cock at her entrance, pushing it in slightly. "Cinderheart your cherry hasn't been popped, I'll leave that up to Lionblaze." Moving up further, he positioned his cock at her asshole. "Wait Firestar no, please!" Firestar looked at her eyes and shoved his cock deep into the virgin hole. Moaning, Firestar increased his pace. Sandstorm slid under Cinderheart right under her dripping pussy. "Firestar push her down more." Sandstorm hissed. Firestar pushes down and Cinderhearts dripping core was shoved down into Sandstorms face, and started licking it. Screaming in pleasure, Cinderhearts legs started to tremble from her building orgasm. Soon, Cinderhearts juices were spilling over Firestars cock and Sandstorms mouth. Panting, Cinderheart collapsed on the soft, mossy ground exhausted and sticky from all the pleasure. Sandstorm moved up towards Cinderhearts mouth, while Firestar lines up with Cinderhearts ass once more. Cinderheart, asleep from so much activity started to stir as Firestar placed her on her paws. Firestar rammed his cock so hard into her ass that her face was shoved into Sandstorms pussy. Waking up, Cinderheart started screaming and cussing in pain and pleasure, while removing her nose from Sandstorms core. "Lick." Commanded Sandstorm, shoving Cinderhearts head into her pussy. "Oh fuck Cinderheart, shove your tounge into my tight walls, lick up all my juices!" Cinderheart obeyed and was rewarded by more honey sweet juices from her pussy. "FUCCCCCK Cinderheart lick my taint!" Shoving her head further in, Sandstorm nodded her head at Firestar, and he rammed his cock so hard into Cinderheart that she was screaming and trembling, increasing Sandstorms pleasure. "Fuck I'm cumming, no keep your head in!" Cumming all over Cinderhearts face and done her throat, while Firestar came deep into her stomach. Cinderheart collapsed while Firestar and Sandstorm cleaned each other off. Finally leaving the training hollow, leaving Cinderheart to wake up next morning, drying cum all over her fur and juices dripping out of all her holes.


	4. Update

I will not be able to post PERIOD until nest Tuesday because I am going to a camp that allows no phone sorry but when I get back, I will be taking requests. Thank you

\- WolfFall


End file.
